Seeing The Light
by Anasatsia98
Summary: She was the sun, warm, joyful, happy, kind, and loving. He was the moon, cold, serious, secretive, and distant. No one knows how to unlike people went together so well, but as the story goes, "the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe."
1. Prologue

**These are the current ages for this chapter.**

 **Levi-8**

 **Farlan-8**

 **Isabel-7**

 **Elaine-6**

* * *

When Elaine Grace was six years old, she found out how cruel the world actually. No longer did she live a sheltered life filled with butterflies, rainbows, and ponies but instead a life with constant panic and fear. For the past two months, Elaine had to watch as her mother's soul slowly left her body and left a shell of the once joyful woman in her place. Of course, when this all started, she had no idea about what was truly occurring with her mother. Three months prior, she had lost her youngest sister during the harsh winter. Her mother had been the one to find her sister's body lying in a pool of her own blood. Screams had woken up the family and, as her father held back her mother's thrashing body, Elaine could only stare at what laid in front of her in confusion. Her older sister, who had been visiting, had quickly pushed Elaine out of the room and into the guest room, trying to make it look like there was nothing wrong. But Elaine knew what she had saw. Her sister's pale body was surrounded with the deep, red liquid and her clothes had been soaked through. Her short brown hair was matted with the liquid, and it looked like her sister had been thrashing around, as if trying to stop whatever was wrong with her. The family didn't speak for the next week and when her mother finally seemed to be coming back around to her actual self, she got sick.

So, now Elaine sat next to her mother in a rickety, old rocking chair with a children's book in her lap, her quiet voice carefully reading the words that laid in front of her. Her father had told her that it was now her job to bring joy to her mother's ailing life. Every day, she sat in that old rocking chair that continuously creaked and read her mother any book she could, and every day she was rewarded with her mother's loving smile. Even though Elaine wanted to be outside playing, she knew that her mother was more important than all those games. After all, it was her mother who taught her all those games. But Elaine was still a kid and she sometimes caught herself staring enviously at the other kids who played in the street before her father gave her forehead a kiss goodbye. She would always watch as he left the house, memorizing the path he took and hoping that one day he would allow her to join him.

It wasn't till a month had passed when Elaine realized what her father was doing.

She had decided to follow him when her mother had told her that she was feeling exceptionally tired and wanted to rest. Placing on a pair of old brown book, Elaine silently followed her father down the path he took every day. It often surprised people how quiet Elaine could be when she wanted to. There were multiple times when her parents' guests hadn't even realized that she had been walking behind them the whole time. She tilted her head when she noticed that her father had stopped in front of a rather large house. Creeping closer, Elaine saw a young woman open the door before leaning and giving her father a kiss, which he seemed to have returned, before entering the house and shrugging off his jacket as two other children ran over to him. Elaine might've been young but she wasn't stupid. Racing back home, Elaine carelessly tripped over a pebble and let out an 'oomph' as her body collided with the cobblestone ground beneath her. Calmly gathering herself, Elaine pulled her small body up before bursting out into tears at the sight of her bloodied knees.

People did pass her by, mind you, but no one seemed to want to pay attention to the little girl with the bloodied knees… that is until a pair of blue eyes caught sight of her. Slowly walking towards the child, the boy seemed rethink his current motive as he hesitantly took a step back, but changed his mind and continued to walk towards the girl. He stood in front of her for a few minutes for the girl hadn't taken in his appearance yet and seemed too focused on stopping the blood from flowing out of the scrapes on her knees. Deciding that he was tired of being ignored, because he was already wasting time trying to help her, the boy kicked the girl lightly, effectively getting her attention.

Tear-filled light brown eyes looked up to meet cold blue eyes.

"What?" Elaine asked as wiped her nose with her sleeve and she couldn't help but notice that the boy had cringed when she did that.

"Tch," The boy whipped out a small piece of fabric before grabbing Elaine's face and wiping her nose, "That's disgusting. Don't you know how dirty that is?"

Elaine only gave a humph before turning her pulling her head of the boy's grip and looking the other direction. She didn't need this bossy boy telling her what to do. She would be fine on her own. She _was_ fine on her own. Her family was wealthily enough to have servants so her mother wouldn't need her anymore, and her father had made it obviously clear that he had a new family. The boy seemed to notice how sour her mood had turned and gave her forehead a flick.

"Hey, brat, don't I get a thank-you? I just wasted a fresh handkerchief on your nasty face."

Elaine made a face before looking at him and crossing her arms, "I didn't ask you to do that."

Her response only caused the boy to scowl before he changed the subject, "Where's your family, brat?"

"I'm alone." The answer rushed out of Elaine's mouth before she had a chance to even process what was going through her mind, but it wasn't like she was lying.

Something seemed to flash through the boy's eyes and before she could comprehend what was happening, he had grabbed her hand and was now dragging her through the street and into a dark alleyway. Reaching their destination, the boy dropped hand.

"Isabel, Farlan, it's safe." The boy said and for a moment, Elaine thought that he was crazy. That was until two figures slowly made themselves known. It was too dark for Elaine to really be able to tell who they were and she subconsciously shrunk behind the boy.

"Who's that, Levi?" A feminine voice called out and Elaine's eyes seemed to have adjusted just enough for her to make a smaller figure next to a taller one. The smaller one seemed to be one was talking and taking a closer look, Elaine noticed that it was a girl who seemed to be a few years older than her with spiky hair that was pulled into two pigtails.

"I found her on the street."

"But who is she?" This time the taller figure seemed to ask the question and, since her eyes had thankfully fully adjusted to the light, she was able to make out a boy with short, spiky blond hair. He, too, seemed to be a few years older than herself.

"I'm not sure."

"Levi, you can't just bring someone in without knowing her name." The other boy seemed to state and Elaine finally caught the boy's name. _Levi_ , it was sure strange and she hadn't known anyone before with that name.

"Hey, brat, what's your name." Levi asked flippantly and Elaine pouted. She was sick of being called brat, she did have a name.

"It's Elaine, Elaine Grace."

"Well, hi, Elaine!" The girl bounded over to her and Elaine could see that she had green eyes, "My name's Isabel," Isabel smiled at her before pointing at the other boy, "that's Farlan, and you've already met Levi."

"It's nice to meet you." Elaine returned Isabel's smile and the red-head only smiled wider.

"Welcome to our group!"

* * *

"It's odd, isn't it?" Farlan said aloud as they walked behind Levi and Elaine, quietly observing the small girl in front of him.

"What?" Isabel asked as she turned her head to face him, the light from the windows illuminating her green eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen Levi accept someone so quickly."

* * *

 **Welcome to my new story!**

 **Please don't be afraid to review! Any review is appreciated!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	2. Chapter 1

She was said to be a myth.

The other cadets only spoke of her when they were feeling down or alone. Eren could hear the stories as clear as day about the lady who would comfort the children who were victims of the Titans- consoling them, taking them to orphanages, and making sure that they were happy there. No one knew what her real name was, but the children often called her Great Mother, for she was there to comfort all and left none. There were different rumors of how she looked- some say her hair was the color of liquid sun and would shimmer with any movement that was given, others that her hair was a light brown that would remind one of hot chocolate or the chips in a chocolate chip cookie. But the truth was, no one knew what she looked like, and, although no one had ever seen her, Eren swore that he had.

It was back when Wall Maria had been taken over. Although he didn't remember much of it, he did remember something. She had had a soft twinkle in her eyes as she knelt down to give him and Mikasa a blanket, smiling softly as she used a handkerchief to gently wipe the tears from his eyes. She has whispered a simple phrase, in a motherly tone that reminded him of his deceased mother, before looking over her shoulder and getting up, not once looking back.

And even though she was thought to be a myth, Eren swore that he would one day meet her again and thank her.

~8~

"Any questions?"

Eren couldn't tear his gaze away from the woman in front of him. The memories of the fall of Wall Maria and the death of his mother rushing back as he stared into her eyes. She seemed to not have known who he was, for her face made no movement of recognition. Eren mentally scolded himself, of course she wouldn't remember him, he was only on face out of thousands.

Her light brown eyes held a soft look in them as she stared at him, and her hair practically _shimmered_ as the fire's light deflected off of it. She was smaller than Captain Levi, he noticed, and even though her body was thin and lithe, she looked strong. Her hair did look like liquid sun that was told in the stories, and fell gently to her shoulders while long bangs laid across her forehead. She was leaning against the wall, but yet, her shoulder was slightly resting against the Captain Levi's, something that made Eren tilt his head in wonder of why she was touching him.

"I, uh…" Eren's voice faded before he finally spoke again, "Where… where am I?"

"I think it's obvious." Commander Erwin said patiently and Eren watched as _she_ shifted her body so that more of her shoulder and arm was touching Captain Levi's, and he furrowed his brows when the Captain made no move to move. "Let's just call it a dungeon. You're currently in the custody of the Military Police. We were granted permission to see you only just now."

Eren shuffled around and his eyes widened when he realized that his hands were in chains, confining him to the cell. Hearing a light jingle, Eren looked up to see Commander Erwin holding the gold key that his father gave him and he frowned, "Where'd you get that key?"

"Off of you." Commander Erwin said, "Don't worry, you'll get it back. Let's talk home. Specifically the good doctor's cellar back in Shiganshina. Pretty big secrets in there, right? About the Titans?"

"Yeah. I think so." Eren nodded, surprised that the Commander knew that information, "That's what Dad said, anyway."

"It must suck having your dad and your memory missing in action at the same time. Unless, of couse, that's just a cover story." Captain Levi finally spoke, and the Commander looked at him, unamused.

"Enough. We've been over this already. We know he has no reason to lie." Commander Erwin said before turning back to Eren, "And that's all we know. How about you shed a little light on things for me by telling us your intentions?"

"My what? What do you mean?" Eren asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as he looked at the three people in front of him, two of which had spoken and one who hadn't- who was instead, silently observing the whole situation.

"Here's the lay of the land, my friend. If we want to pay your dad's cellar a visit, we have to venture back into Shignashina. Sealing the breach there as we did in Trost would be the smart way to go about it, don't you think? Naturally, we'll need your special powers. Any way you slice it, a Titan's deciding our fate. It's been conjectured that the Colossal and the Armored Titan are more or less the same as you. It's why I ask your intentions. They could be the key to turning the tide forever. You could save us." Commander Erwin explained and Eren looked down into his lap as he though it over.

The woman shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed Commander Erwin's question. Her uneasiness seemed to cause a chain reaction because the guards on either side of the cell straightened up and Captain Levi slightly placed himself in front of her, though he kept his body resting against the wall and relaxed.

"Come on. It's an easy question. So, answer it." Captain Levi said, and the woman's eyes sharpened at the motion of the boy's heavy breathing. "What the hell is it you want to do?"

"I want to become a member of the Scouts and slaughter every Titan that crosses my path!" Eren suddenly exclaimed, and she noted that his eyes were wide, as if he weren't really here with them consciously.

Feeling Levi tense before quickly relaxing, she looked up at him with a curious expression on her face, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Huh. Well played." Levi's expression remained bored, but only she really knew what he was thinking. "All right, then. I'll take responsibility for him. Let the higher-ups know what's going on. Not that I implicitly trust him, of course. It's more a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him. I'll kill him if I have to."

"Levi." Her soft voice cut through the tense silence like a knife and Eren's head cracked from the force he used to look at her. Her eyes had lost the warm spark in them and she was looking at the Captain as though she were ready to stop whatever his next move may be. Her body was no longer relaxed and resting against the wall, but tense and ready to defend if needed.

"The bigwigs aren't likely to raise a stink." Levi continued as though he didn't notice her, but from the way his voice dropped and became calmer, he did, "My record more than speaks for itself, I'm pretty sure. Good news, Jaeger. You're now officially a member of the Scouts."

* * *

 **I'm so so so sorry for the long wait and thank you all for being so patient and for the reviews!**

 **Lucifae: Thank you so much for helping me out! I really appreciated it!**

 **AuroraStargazers: You're so kind! Thank you so much for being so patient!**

 **I'm debating on whether or not Elaine should become pregnant. What do you guys think!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**

 **(THIS IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD UNDER 'UnderTheStars94'**


	3. Note

Hey guys!

This is one part of the story line that I really need your input on.

Do you want Elaine to become pregnant or not?

Please let me know and don't be afraid to review!


	4. Hiatus

Hiatus...

Until: Unknown

Will be finished: Hell yeah


End file.
